


Hands On Hips

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On Hips

Katie can't help the intake of breath when John's hands skim over her waist in the skinny vest top she has worn to bed, her already tiny clothing rides up as she stretches, her smile slightly teasing as she moves to the bed. John follows, kissing her fiercely, then pulls her down with him onto the bed. She can't help the laughter that comes but he smiles, kissing her again, moving to strip first her, then himself. Neither of them wants to try anything too adventurous, but, as Katie shifts so that she is over him, taking him fully inside her, he can't help but feel happy about her need for him. She shifts slightly, starting their pace. He emits a low moan, a deep and honest sound, then settles them both into a slightly more fierce pace. Her hands close around his shoulders, the two of them pressing against and into each other, needing it, all of it. His hands move to her waist, then lower, over her hips. He is light of touch but it's a definite claim of 'mine'. The two move as one, lips brushing together time and again, breathing hitching and noises catching in their throats and lips, each soft noise, each low moan, every tiny guttural noise, is softened and buried by the way their two lips brush together, shutting noises in the space between them. He knows, instantly, when she's likely to cave in and pull him closer, needing more and then, suddenly, she does and he smiles, responding in the one way that may help him, and her. She shudders, falling completely apart, taking him with her over the edge. Neither of them is sure who exactly makes what noise, but they are together. Katie slumps slightly, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"This is getting to be a habit..."

"I'm not complaining."

John can't help but smile.


End file.
